Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a firearm safety mechanism and, more particularly, to an alarm system for a firearm that transmits a wireless alert upon the discharge of the firearm.
Description of the Prior Art
There have been numerous attempts to control the indiscriminant distribution and/or the careless or improper use of firearms. Indeed, the implementation of registration requirements, instructional classes, background checks, and waiting periods, as well as the use of gun cases and locks, have all been at least partially aimed at enhancing safety in relation to firearm ownership and use. A problem which still exists, however, is that such existing programs and devices are essentially useless for providing real time, ongoing monitoring of a firearm. Thus, there remains a need for a firing alarm system which would provide real time, remote notifications relating to the discharge of a firearm. It would be helpful if such a firing alarm system was mountable to a firearm such that it also provides such notification in the event an attempt is made to disable or remove it. It would be additionally desirable for such a firearm mounted firing alert system to utilize a plurality of sensors to provide redundancy in determining whether a firearm has been discharged.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a firearm mounted firing alert system adapted to provide real time, wireless alerts to one or more remote devices upon the discharge of a firearm. The primary components in Applicant's firearm mounted firing alert system are a housing, sensors, a networking interface and a controller. When in operation, the firearm mounted firing alert system enables more effective monitoring of a firearm's use so as to promote more careful handling and use. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.